Miles "Tails" Prower vs. 9S
Which genius sidekick can outsmart the other? Who do you think will win? Tails 9S Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight 9S found himself waking up in a strange area, Pod 153 nearby. The android got up, rubbing the side of his head. 9S: Where am I? Pod 153: Unsure. It doesn't appear to be any part of Earth we're designated for. 9S: Strange... 9S got up, and looked around. He saw a few very strange looking machines. They appeared more colorful than normal, and more animal-like. 9S: Either way, we've got machines. Try to locate 2B or her droid in the meantime. 9S took up Cruel Oath, a black oriental sword, and approached one of the machines. They looked like an oversized ladybug with a wheel making up the majority of its body. With a single slice, the machine was split apart, a bird within flying out of the scrap. Meanwhile, a certain Fox was approaching the scene. Of course, it was Miles "Tails" Prower. He was scanning the machines, spying 9S dicing the badnik. Tails: That's a weird looking machine. And it seems to be against Robotnik. What the heck is it? He then spun his tails, and began flying over towards the mysterious robot. As he approached, 9S sliced through two approaching Buzzers, animals being released from within. Tails: What kind of machine are you? At the question, 9S turned towards Tails. He was confused at the creature's appearance. He'd only seen machines, humanoid or in a somewhat cylinder shape with adjustments crudely attached to them. But here, this was a fox/humanoid creature! Not only that, but a scan from the Pod told him the creature was biological. 9S: What kind of... thing are you? Tails: I'm Tails! I'm an inventor, and, after seeing you, I wanted to find out how you worked? 9S: What do you mean? Tails: Could you come with me? I'd like to check out your inner workings. 9S: Woah! You're talking about dismantling me! Tails: It'll only be for a little bit. Throughout the process, I'll take notes of which pieces go where and what not. Once I investigated each, individual piece, I'll have completed a full blueprint of you! Then, I'll put you together piece by piece. At that, 9S pointed his sword at Tails threateningly. 9S: No way! You're not putting a finger on me! At 9S' threatening words and sword point, Tails stumbled backwards, startled by the machine's response. Tails: Hold on, let's talk this over- 9S: No way! At that, 9S charged forth, intent on slashing the genius. Brains over Brawn! FIGHT *60 Tails ducked under the first slice. He countered the strike by kick-sweeping 9S' leg. 9S was knocked off balance, but backflipped away and got back on his feet. Now that Tails was ducking, he curled up into a ball, and spun towards 9S, intent on ramming into him. Tails spun towards 9S, but the unit backflipped away at the last moment. Before Tails could react, 9S took his pod, aimed at Tails, and launched a powerful pellet, knocking the fox genius backwards. *55 Tails, thankfully, was carrying a few gadgets while on the field. So, he took out his Magic Hook, and ran towards 9S, who held his sword defensively. Tails leapt over a slash, using the momentum to punch 9S on the top of his head. Tails landed on his feet while 9S was reeling form the hit, and then he punched him into the air, using the chain on it to hit him even higher. The glove flew past 9S, and Tails used the chain attached to it to hook onto the android, and yanked him down into the ground. 9S got onto a knee, stunned by the strike, and Tails attempted another strike. However, 9S dipped to the side, and sliced through the chain, sending the glove flying forwards and disabling the Fox's device. Tails: Uh oh! 9S ran forth, and slashed upwards, but Tails sidestepped just in time. *50 While Tails was dodging the attack, he rushed 9S, tackling him with super speed. 9S was sent flying back from the attack. While he was reeling back from the blow, Tails took out an arm cannon, and began firing. One of the shots hit 9S mid air, before he landed on his feet. Tails kept firing at 9S, but he brought down his pod, and used its gatling setting, and fired at the blasts, disabling them. 9S ran forth, Tails still firing at him. However, the pod disabled each shot with shots of its own. He slashed at Tails, but he sidestepped. Then, the pod began to fire upon Tails. He was then peppered with rapid fire. Tails kept getting shoved back with each hit. While the pod kept firing, 9S approached, ready to nail Tails. The sword hit Tails, and knocked him away. He then ran towards Tails intent on continuing the combo. Category:Somebody495 Category:Genius vs Genius